Loudspeakers can produce sound by driving diaphragms to vibrate through an electromagnetic field that is generated by an electromagnetic coil. The rated power of a loudspeaker may be limited by its maximum diaphragm offset value. If the diaphragm offset value exceeds its maximum safety offset value, this can cause irreversible damage to the loudspeaker. In some cases, the output power of the loudspeaker can be made to be greater than the rated power, and the diaphragm offset may be made to be less than the maximum safety offset value. In this way, utilization of the loudspeaker can be improved due to the sound possibly being louder than with the rated power of the loudspeaker.